Promises
by Dainyell
Summary: Haruki returns to the assassination business with a heavy heart, for it was different this time round. It wasn't just her family anymore; she had one more person to live for.
1. Obligations

"Can't this wait? Why the fuck does this always happen? Way to ruin the moment." Isuke pouted and crossed her arms in obvious displeasure. The redhead was already up and getting into her usual attire for the assignment, a simple black hoodie and navy blue jeggings, leaving Isuke still stark naked under the sheets in the king-sized bed that was way too big for one person.

"I'll just be out for a little while. We'll continue when I come back." Haruki couldn't help but smile as she did a quick test on the integrity of her trusty garrote, for Isuke wasn't one to 'miss' somebody and to receive even the slightest hint that her presence was appreciated drove Haruki beyond ecstasy.

"That's what you always say, you idiot, and you've never kept your wor-" Isuke didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before soft, warm lips pressed onto hers. Isuke ran her fingers through tangled red hair as if it was an autonomic response and indulged in the kiss that she assumed was going to brief. She was going to get the most out of it; after all, in their line of work, every kiss may be the last. When Haruki pulled away, the pink haired girl pouted yet again, like a dejected child and turned her back towards the redhead.

"Someone's got to put food on the table. My family needs it." Whispered Haruki, who stood by the bed. She waited for a reply but gave up after a while. A sigh escaped Haruki's lips as she walked towards the door of the master bedroom. Her hand was already on the doorknob when she barely heard the pastel haired girl spoke.

"Don't die. Or I'll never, ever forgive you, you moron." These words may have sounded insanely harsh to others, but Haruki knew that it was how her girlfriend showed affection, and she had grown to accept it.

"It's a promise. Bye Isuke-sama." Haruki turned to face Isuke and flashed her signature grin before leaving the room. Isuke heard dreadful slam of the front door and sighed.

"It isn't 'Bye, Isuke-sama', it's 'See you later, Isuke-sama.' What an idiot." Murmured Isuke, eyes fixed on the area where Haruki stood mere minutes ago. She had always hated goodbyes. Goodbyes meant never seeing them again.

_Fuck her and her responsibilities. _Thought Isuke angrily. She hated how she was and will always be second to Haruki's family in the redhead's heart. She would've killed all of them, but the only thing that prevented her from doing so was her overflowing love for that particular redhead. She had offered to share Haruki's burden, but that idea was promptly shot down. Haruki was too selfless. So damn selfless that it drove Isuke up the wall. She knew how much Haruki detested being an assassin, and she knew how the guilt was the source of Haruki's numerous nightmares, but still, she was more than willing to go against the moral compass that she lived by just for her family. The pink haired girl sighed for the umpteenth time that day for she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep until she sees Haruki returning in one piece, though she would rather die than admit that to anyone. She herself couldn't believe that she was actually losing sleep because of someone else, much less for a poor pocky-loving idiot. Isuke got tired of staring at the mahogany door and reached for the tv remote. It wasn't that she was keen on watching any television programme at such a godforsaken hour, but the deafening silence was getting to her. She rested her head on a cream coloured pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling of a similar hue.

_Be alright, you idiot. Keep your promises for once.  
_

* * *

I should really be working on the korrasami fic, but this damn writer's block is in the way. So I've decided to do a little something for the AnR fandom instead of just waiting around for inspiration. Sorry if it's too short, and please do pardon me for all those grammatical errors. I trust you guys to tell me if it sucked alright? I may or may not include other assassins in this fic, you decide! Take some time to leave a review! I guess that's it for now, sleep deprived me is in need of some sleep ASAP. Until next time! Cheerio~


	2. Aftermath

The sun was already peeking over the horizon when Isuke heard a barely audible creak followed by a gasp of relative volume. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. _That idiot's alive. She did kept her promise after all._ She smiled and pulled the sheets over her, after all, she couldn't let Haruki know that prudent Isuke waited up for her because she was too worried to sleep, or she'll probably never hear the end of it. Isuke shut her eyes and waited for the redhead's sweet voice to fill the room.

"Isuke-sama? I'm home. Are you asleep?" Haruki whispered, and waited a few seconds for a reply, but none came.

"Whew. That was close." Continued Haruki, as she carefully slid under the sheets, grimacing as wool rubbed against her lacerations.

Once comfortably positioned next to Isuke, she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. Now, Isuke may not have been able to see, but the rest of her senses were heightened and when the mahogany door opened, the familiar metallic stench of iron and death filled the room. The smell didn't bother her, what did, however, was the composition of the stench. Was it Haruki's blood? Or was it the target's? She hoped that it wasn't the former. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt Haruki's unnaturally rough lips on her neck as she fought the warmth rising within her that was threatening to make her look like a blushing virgin.

"Night, Isuke-sama."

Isuke waited for a good few minutes before hearing soft snores coming from the exhausted girl. She then reached for the table lamp on the nightstand and turned it on, while skillfully escaping Haruki's hold on her. What she saw next infuriated her, and at the same time broke her heart. Haruki's hair wasn't the only red on her, a fresh cut stretched from her cheekbones to her lower jaw, and another right across her lower lip. Reddish brown dried blood lined her lips like cosmetics, attributing to their unnaturally rough texture. Isuke shook her head in disapproval while she made her way to the drawer and searched for the over utilized first aid kit.

_That idiot is never listening to Isuke. Isuke had told her to be careful hadn't she? Idiot! _Thought the pink-haired girl angrily.

Once she had found what she needed, she returned to sit on the edge of the bed and turned Haruki, such that she was lying in the supine position. Isuke poured antiseptic onto a cotton ball and started to clean Haruki's wound meticulously.

"Woah, ouch! That fucking hurt!" exclaimed Haruki, as she sat up and looked around, still dazed and confused as to what was going on.

"Shut your mouth and stay still!" I'm surprised that you actually feel pain." Isuke's words were dripping with sarcasm, as she continued to clean Haruki's wounds.

She smiled slightly when she noticed Haruki pouting childishly upon hearing her words.

"When did you wake up anyway? I preferred Isuke-sama when she was sleeping hahahahhah…OUCH GENTLE ISUKE-SAMA GENTLE!" The redhead regretted her words as soon as they escaped her lips as Isuke applied more pressure onto her wounds, intensifying the vile stinging sensation.

"What does Isuke look like to you? A pig? You were so noisy that you could've awoken the dead. Now take off your clothes."

Haruki's initial wince was replaced with a sickeningly smug expression.

"Now, now, I understand that I'm irresistible but this can wait."

"Don't get ahead of yourself sweetheart. Isuke is no pervert. I'm sure these aren't the only injuries you have, so take off your clothes."

"Nahh… I don't have any other wounds." Denied Haruki inconvincibly, while letting out a nervous giggle.

Isuke sighed, diverted her eyes towards the blood-stained sheets and pulled them off of Haruki.

"Yeah, right."

"The target was an owner of a dye company!"

"Cut your bullshit and take them off you moron."

"No. You do that for me." Suggested Haruki playfully.

Isuke rolled her eyes and proceeded to unzip the torn black hoodie, revealing a bullet grazed shoulder and bruises on Haruki's well-defined abs, accompanying multiple cuts here and there. Isuke grabbed another antiseptic soaked cotton ball and continued to work on the newly revealed wounds while Haruki stayed still and observed.

"You don't have to do this every time I come back from an assignment, you know? You need sleep, after all, I can always do it myself the next day."

The pinkette was a little taken aback by the sudden serious atmosphere and cursed Haruki's selflessness. After all, it was that that had caused her all the pain in the first place.

"What, and let you die in your sleep from infections?"

"But…"

Isuke sighed and placed the dirty cotton ball down. She cupped Haruki's face in her hands and looked straight into her amber eyes.

"Shut up and listen. Isuke isn't doing this because Isuke feels obliged to do it. Isuke does this because Isuke wants to, okay?"

Haruki grinned and pulled Isuke onto her lap with strong arms.

"I'm sorry for making you do so much. I'm a burden ain't I?"

"Don't apologize, idiot. As long as you come home in one piece, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Haruki just smiled gratefully and moved her face close to Isuke's. Their lips interlocked and Isuke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. When the kiss ended, Isuke shut her eyes, rested her head on Haruki's chest and allowed herself to indulge in the warmth from the other girl. Her eyes shot opened when she realized that she had yet to dress the wounds and groaned as she tried to get up.

"What's the matter?" asked Haruki curiously

"Your wounds need to be dressed, you idiot."

"That's it? That can wait. Come on now, its bed time, be selfish and stop worrying about insignificant things. Isn't that what Isuke-sama always said?" chuckled Haruki.

"Don't use Isuke's words against Isuke, you idiot." Came the reply.

"I love you." Reminded Haruki while planting a kiss upon Isuke's forehead.

"I love you too, you corny idiot." Mumbled Isuke as she switched off the lights in a desperate attempt to hide the reddish hue that was creeping up her face.

* * *

Hey there! It's been a while huh? So sorry for not updating as frequently as I would like to, it's just that I'm constantly sleep deprived, with school being the main culprit _(Like it's 4 fuckin am here right now and I really need some sleep, yikes!) _Also, I would like to apologize for the chapter being too short, I'm trying my best to lengthen it! Thank you all so much for your patience! Pardon me for any grammatical errors that I may have missed out on while editing and please do leave a review if it's not too much to ask for! I love reading about your thoughts on the story! Sooo, that should be it for now. Stay awesome young padawans! Until next time, ciao~


	3. Guardian

"Hey idiot?" Isuke called out whilst nervously playing with her hair.

"Yeah?" replied Haruki nonchalantly as her eyes stared intently at TV screen, every inch of her focusing on the video game that she was playing. She bit down on her lip anxiously and mashed the buttons of the controller as hard and as fast as humanly possible.

"I was just thinking…"

"What is it?" Haruki's voice was tainted with a hint of annoyance, which Isuke picked on rather quickly.

"It's fine if your stupid game is more important than me, please, don't let me get in the way." Replied an obviously pissed off Isuke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. What is bothering you, my love?" Asked Haruki more tactfully this time round.

Isuke would've ignored her, but this issue had been bugging her far too long and she needed to get it off her chest.

"I just think that I should return to the assassination scene. Since I-"

"No." came the reply through clenched teeth.

Haruki's eyes grew wide with horror and her voice was uncharacteristically harsh, so much so that it sounded almost like an animalistic growl. The redhead didn't even realize that she was clenching her fists until she heard the dull crack of plastic.

'GAME OVER' echoed through the living room and Haruki sighed. She placed the controller by her side on the leather couch and buried her head in her hands.

_This is not going to end well._ Thought Haruki sadly.

"Why not? You're doing it too. We can go on assignments together and-"

"No means no. Period. This conversation is over." Interrupted Haruki once again.

Unsatisfied, Isuke walked towards the couch and sat herself next to her girlfriend with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"What the fuck? How is this fair? How is it that you're the only one getting all the fun?" Isuke pouted.

Haruki raised her head from her hands to look at Isuke in the eye. Fiery golden orbs met cold amber ones as the redhead stood up and waved her arms in fury.

"Fun? This is a matter of life and death for fuck's sake! This isn't a game, this is real life!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you fucking dare tell Isuke what to do. Are you underestimating my abilities as an assassin?" The pinkette too, got up and jabbed Haruki's chest with her perfectly manicured finger.

Haruki grabbed Isuke's shoulders and sighed before returning to look at those jewel-like eyes.

"Look. Do you remember what I promised your dads before they moved to the states?" Asked Haruki rhetorically.

"I promised them that I would make sure that you're well-taken care of. Assassination is a fucked up profession, and there's no way I'm letting you go back. You know me, I don't make empty promises." Continued Haruki.

"I'm not changing my mind. If you're allowed risk your life like that, I should be too." Stated Isuke stubbornly; looking away from those golden orbs that she feared may overwhelm her with guilt if she stared too long.

"Don't compare yourself to me! Do you think it's easy for me?! At the end of the day, who am I doing this for? For my family and you of course, for us! We're living comfortably, aren't we? There's no fucking reason for you to return. "

"GET. YOUR. FILTHY. HANDS. OFF. ME." Isuke snarled.

She then raised both her hands and yanked Haruki's arms off of her shoulders before storming off. Her fingers wrapped around the cold, metallic hinge of the front door before turning her torso back to look at Haruki.

"Fuck you." She hissed, before stepping out into darkness, slamming the heavy door behind her. Leaving Haruki alone to her thoughts and regrets. Haruki slumped into the couch, feeling defeated.

"W-what have I done?" she asked herself, still in a daze. A single tear rolled down her sun kissed skin as she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palm.

"Hey. Hanabusa?" Isuke started, holding her phone up against her ear while pacing back and forth a few houses away from her and Haruki's residence.

"Had a fight with Sagae-san again, I'm presuming?"

"Is Isuke that predictable?" Isuke sighed into the transmitter of her phone.

"So, can Isuke come over now?"

"Such courtesy coming from you, how shocking. Sagae-san managed to do the impossible, I'm beyond impressed." Laughed Sumireko.

"Shut up. Isuke just wants to make sure that she won't be interrupting your time with that Banba freak. I most definitely do not want to see, nor know the strange kinky shit you guys partake in." Replied Isuke nonchalantly.

"Hey! Kind words, remember, kind words!" Chided Sumireko.

"Anyway, she is not here so please feel free to come." She continued

"Expect Isuke in 5." Was the last thing Sumireko heard before the pinkette hung up on her.

The blonde looked at her phone curiously and shook her head disapprovingly.

_My, my, has this girl got no manners at all?!_

* * *

What's a story without a little angst, right? Thank you all for your patience, and I'm sorry if this is too short, I swear I'm trying to lengthen them! So anyways, please do pardon me for any sort of grammatical error. As usual, leave a review before you go! It's always nice to read feedbacks. Stay awesome, and until next time, you lovely people! Ciao~


End file.
